wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Agamaggan
:The indomitable boar ancient slew thousands of demons in his charge on Azshara's palace.(TCG) :Thick masses of thorny vines hang all over the body of the looming, immense boar, curling around a wrinkled snout ending in yellowed tusks that curve sharply upward. Dark, steely eyes peer out from underneath a furrowed brow. He paws the ground with a wagon-sized hoof, causing the earth to shake and rumble, and as he snorts a cloud of steaming acidic vapor hisses from his nostrils.Shadows & Light, pg. 71 Agamaggan was one of the Ancients, an immortal Giant Boar which legend says was among the first living creatures to roam Azeroth. The creature's body was surrounded by thorny vines. His immense appetite made his body grow as years passed, making him a juggernaut of raw strength, using his thorny vines and tusks as weapons. Agamaggan was often hunted by the trolls, unsuccessfully. Agamaggan was one of, if not the biggest Wild god to ever be, dwarfing even the Colossal Bear Lords Ursoc and Ursol. Biography During the War of the Ancients, 10 millennia ago, Cenarius sought the assistance of Agamaggan, convincing the god boar that if the Burning Legion won the war, all life would be destroyed in the world. Agamaggan assaulted the stronghold of Azshara, the Eternal Palace, slaying thousands of Doomguards and Felguards with fury. Among his abilities, Agamaggan could stomp the ground with his massive hoof, breathe corrosive acid upon his enemies and cast a rain of thorns that would detach from his back causing considerable harm. The battle between Agamaggan and the demons was lengthy, and ranged across the continent, toward the west. Agamaggan fought the Pit Lord Mannoroth – Archimonde's lieutenant and servant of Sargeras. Finally, Agamaggan fell before the Legion sacrificing himself, but his assistance was vital, allowing Malfurion and others to enter the stronghold of Azshara to reach the Well of Eternity. Agamaggan was slain in the land currently known as the Barrens, near the Field of Giants. The Quilboar believe that wherever Agamaggan’s blood fell, the land grew the thick thorn vines that characterized him. The blood spilled created red gems called Blood Shards, which Quilboar use as totems to amplify their magic and to give them temporary boosts to strength, intellect, agility, speed, and more. Legend says Agamaggan might walk among the living someday, and the Quilboar await that day. The half-ogre Rexxar came across a shrine as he traveled through a quilboar-infested cave, and commented that it appeared to be dedicated to a primitive boar-god. Agamaggan's spirit is believed to reside in the afterlife. Today he is the patron of the quilboar tribes, nearly all of whom revere the boar god and pray for his return.Shadows & Light, pg. 72 Further, they welcome the chance to join Agamaggan again in the afterlife.Dark Factions, pg. 121 Since returning to their wilder roots, some orc clans have begun to worship Agamaggan, as have some among the night elves who respect his strength and courage and wish for a return to the wilder and less ravaged time in which he lived. This worship usually takes the form of sacrifices and the consumption of burnt offerings, though on occasion more zealous worshipers will engage in single combat.Shadows & Light, pg. 72,73 is thought to be his skull.]] Combat Hesitation in combat is unknown to Agamaggan. He will fearlessly charge and throw his full strength against any opponent. His first assault usually concentrates on spellcasters, eliminating their unpredictability from the field of battle. In the middle of a group of opponents, he will use his special attacks to knock down a number of opponents. Believing that he can gain an enemy’s strength by consuming it, he will do his best to keep fallen opponents from being recovered or revived by their allies.Shadows & Light, pg. 72 In World of Warcraft One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Agamaggan. *See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore In Cataclysm As and his allies assault Nordrassil, various ancients have been resurrected. The is located within the dungeon of Razorfen Kraul. In Legion Agamaggan makes a cameo in the Emerald Nightmare in Legion. Strangely he does not bare any resemblance to his lore description or official art, as they chose a white Boar instead of an Orange one. This causes many minor disappointment as they got every other Wild god shown right, in their looks and color. It is unknown but unlikely that they will fix it. References External links ;Lore de:Agamaggan es:Agamaggan fr:Agamaggan pl:Agamaggan Category:Barbarians Category:Boars Category:Deceased characters Category:Demigods Category:Major characters Category:Outsiders Category:Quilboar Category:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters